Peripeteia, Felix
by Petrified Blue
Summary: She's never been the one for romance, standing out or doing anything new. But after being coerced into party Felix meets a very strange man. She refuses to believe he's anything but human, rationalizing everything wolfish about him. Refusing to give in to the attraction, Felix tries to avoid him. Only to find he's always one step ahead of her. Werewolf fiction :3
1. Chapter 1: Felix the loner

The soft haze of the afternoon wore on, giving into languid breezes, too easily swayed by the growing heat. It all became harsh in the sun; smell of old things oozing out of the opened door, hoping to catch cool air. The store was on main street, in one of those small towns where downtown became a gathering of antique collectors and tourist junk. Nothing useful, or interesting. The store itself had become more a collector of dust than anything of value. Useless things, old plates, family portraits or cheesy decorations from the eighties. But for some reason she liked it, she liked the slow pace of the town and how rare it was for a customer to come into the store. She felt freedom in her job, she didn't have to be on edge all of the time. This was her third job since moving here, it paid horrendously but the owner had a small flat upstairs where she was allowed to stay. For some reason the old lady had taken a liking to her, even in a small town there weren't many people to trust.

Felix continued staring out of the window, it was too hot to care about anything else. She hated the smell of the store, the musty, almost rotting stench of forgotten things. Each item had memories behind them, she shuddered to think where they'd come from and what they had seen. All the while fascinated by the knickknacks, everyday she was finding something new in the store. Yet hardly selling any, the store was maze of shelves, furniture and paintings. Occasionally a few young people would come in, staring at the aloof girl at the counter, dark eyes bleak as Felix concentrated on appearing cool. Most of the time they didn't bother to talk to her, which was good because she was terrible at conversations. It didn't help that she intentionally tried to appear intimidating, anything to stop the awkward small talk.

Today however it didn't seem like she'd need to talk to customers, today no one had even looked her way. Sullen expression barely expressed a tenth of the boredom growing inside of her, it was too hot to do anything. Not that she'd ever go do anything, the safety of her room was good enough for her. She'd made a few friends since moving here most were elderly, happy to talk to a pretty young girl. One of her old coworker's still tried in vain to remove her friend from the dusty confines of her books, succeeded once, much to Felix's dismay. Swirling green and blue eyes watched as a laughing couple passed by. Twinge of jealousy, a part of her wanted to do what other kids her age were doing. The other, a far more arrogant and oddly childish piece of her kept telling her it was a waste of her time. That she had far more important things to do than to goof off. Or that she was above the partying and silly relationships of youth. She wasn't, she was just terribly afraid of being around all those people.

Sweat trickled off her skin, mostly due to the heat and at the sudden approach of a very familiar face. A tall, golden haired and skin plump girl swanned into the room, a scowl formed on Felix's oval face, knowing exactly what this girl wanted.

"Felix! I've been trying to text you all day, why haven't you replied back? It's not like you're busy or anything." It was hard to imagine how the girl kept up a jovial tone without it being marred by the obvious disgust shown on her face. Linda. This girl wouldn't leave her alone, occasionally out of guilt Felix would reply to her text and even had gone out with her to the movies or a party. Just once. After the party she vowed never again. It had been painful, unsure of what to do with herself Felix had stood in the corner the whole night, holding the same cup of beer that tasted bitter and thick that she'd been given hours earlier. Comfort had arrived in the door of the guest bathroom, entire night passed as she fell asleep slumped on the toilet seat. She didn't know why she had panicked so badly, all she knew was that she never wanted to feel that anxious again. So never to party seemed a good decision.

"Sorry my phone doesn't work inside the store." Smirking slightly to herself, she never actually left the store, so it was nearly impossible for people to text her or call her for things. She was, gloating happily, an evil genius. However Linda was as determined as a zit.

"I figured, so hey Bobby is having a party Saturday. A bunch of people from all over are coming down, I hear even a couple of gangs are showing up." Excitement hardly suppressed in her voice, bright white teeth flashing back Felix's resistance. She felt obliged to Linda, after all she was the first person she had ever hung out with after moving here. Gangs were a stretch, yet were possible because the surrounding town had a college. While it made for excitement for Linda, Felix couldn't help but frown severely. Gangs usually were violent, it made her sick to the stomach even thinking about pain.

"I'm totally forcing you to come, I mean you're beginning to get dusty Felix. It's about time you got out of this place." Brown eyes scanned over the store, little twitches of abhorrence across her face. Felix glared angrily, the store was her home now, even though she too hated parts of it, it was hers. She should be the only one to hate it. Desire to protect rose the often too slow fire inside Felix.

"Last time I went to a party with you it turned out horrible. Someone thought I was a table and tried to put their drink on me." Linda rolled her eyes having heard Felix complain for weeks about the stain on her favorite sweater. But the girl was determined, would keep pestering her until she said yes, and Felix felt guilty at having ignored her for so long. "I can go, I guess. I'm bringing my bike though, so I can leave when I want." Quickly sneaking in her terms before the deal was struck. She had an old moped that barely made it up the hills of the small mountain town, however slow it took, she would get away from the party. Small tilt in the full lips of her friend, feeling quite triumphant. The sullen glare tried to battle the shining, bubbly personality of Linda and failed miserably.

"Great! It's on Saturday, I'll pick you up and you can put, your uh, bike in the back." Buzzing violently, Linda picked up her phone scanning the contents. "Oh crap, I've got to go. I'll pick you up at seven, wear something I would!" Watching the light, far too flirty walk of her friend turn back and walk out of the store. An air of victory following close behind. Drained from the meeting, Felix sprawled her arms on the table top half eyes hooded with sleep. Feeling rebellious, she decided to wear the most boring item she had; an old green sweater.

Roar filled the air, she knew that it was a group of motorcycles passing by. The mountains attracted them because of the twisted roads and sharp curves. She watched them ride by, an old fashioned bike in the front where the rider was far too big. His knees jutted out of from the bike awkwardly, he was wearing a dark blue members jacket. She couldn't help but stare, she'd seen pictures of biker's like this in the old 60's magazines littered around the store. They stopped just in front of the store, the light was red, the man slowly turned as if he'd noticed her stare. Before their eyes could meet the light turned green and the group was off, following the odd man down the road.

Another weird sight to add to her list. Rest of the day was slow, predictable in it's customers, elderly poking around hoping to find valuable things. Only to leave disappointed and irritated by the lack of Felix's customer interest. Saturday was after Friday, today was Thursday. Not much time to make an excuse to get out of it, but enough time for her to panic. At least time, she thought, there will be a book involved. Linda didn't say anything about her not bringing something to entertain herself with. Sighing heavily, she closed and locked the door of the shop. Jangling it hard to make sure. Turning off the lights she recalled the stranger biker, a smile flickered across her face. It had reminded her of the circus where the bear was riding a tricycle.

Upstairs in the safety of her room, where a small bed was shoved in the corner as if forgotten as shelves of books, movies, toys covered the walls. A very fat cat glanced up angrily at the sudden intrusion, its yellow eyes blinked slowly. Suddenly, changing its mind the gray mass of fur and fat rolled over whining pitifully. Used to this, Felix poured food into the bowl watching as the cat pulled the bowl closer with her paw.

"Blue, I think I got myself in a bind." Hand brushed the fur, before settling into the small bed with a book. A few moments she was interrupted from reading by the memory of the biker again, it kept getting funnier each time. Held back the fear of the party. She knew it would be a big one, Bobby's parents owned a house high up on the mountain. There were no other houses around ensuring it would be difficult for police to be called in. Also meant the road up was horribly curvy and thin, her moped would be practically useless on the road. If worse came to worse she'd just walk home. The night called as the sounds of the town died down, and she dressed for bed letting Blue up on the window sill. Dreams arrived heavy and pointless except for flashes of a great bear riding around on a tricycle.


	2. Chapter 2: A strange party

NOTE: Hello! I hope this chapter is more exciting than the first. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm too sleepy to edit at the moment.

It hadn't taken long for her to get dressed for the party, intentionally picking out the most boring things she owned. The next few hours she'd spent on the floor behind the counter, rolling around in anxiety awaiting the doom that lay ahead. Fingers drummed offbeat on the floor, trying very hard to remain calm and collected. For a few moments it worked, the tense muscles relaxed allowing for her to breath easier. Until the bright lights of a car shined into the store windows casting wicked shadows on the wall. A loud knock on the glass was unnecessary, she knew who was it was. Gracelessly she strolled out of the store, ignoring the disappointed look from Linda and locked the store. Patting the door fondly before turning around.

"You're wearing that?" It was easy to see why Linda was angry, she had dressed to the nines. Intending to capture some guy's attention, Felix wasn't sure which one it was this time. Robbie, Greg or was it Robin? Short denim skirt that screamed "touch me" opposed to the baggy black jeans of Felix that clearly said "stay away". She slipped into the truck, blocking off any attempts for Linda to make her change. Which she was suddenly now regretting her clothing choice, it was much hotter than she thought. The thick sweater only making it worse. But she'd survive, she'd be bright red and sweaty while doing it. Linda followed suit, eyes rolled at the dirty sneakers on Felix's feet.

"Why are we going to the party so early? You usually want to be fashionably late." Picking off a bit of dirt on the bottom of her shoes, Felix watched the city pass them by. Or rather the tiny collection of buildings and a Walmart. It wasn't a very big city. At this point she had distanced herself entirely from what was going to happen. The party felt very far away, very impossible and all the more like it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, well Bobby asked me show up early. You know to help set stuff up." She couldn't keep the pleased smirk off her face. Felix understood now why she was being forced along. While those two sneaked off, she'd be the one to help set up. Ah well, at least it gave her the chance to scope out the house. No one in the right mind would show up the party till at least nine. And by that time she'd be wrapped up in a safe corner reading an old favorite. As expected the way to the house was nearly straight up the side of a mountain, the road was paved with dirt making it the car bounce every now and then. Her mind worried over her moped and then she froze. In her haste to avoid changing she had forgotten all about it. A part of her knew that Linda had noticed, and said nothing. Well she wasn't going to bring it up now, not wanting to draw attention to her oversight. Like hell it would stop her from leaving the party, she can walk just as well as anyone. Dangerous and stupid it would be, but Felix was stubborn.

Large wooden house built halfway into the mountain, windows peered down into the city. She decided she liked this house, strong in its isolation. Proud, and a bit strange looking. The window panes the strangest shade of green she'd ever seen. So far the large yard was empty of a cars, except one or two. So she really would have to set up a party she didn't want to be at. Linda had been talking the whole ride, a stream of rumors, of boys and gossip. All that flitted pasted Felix, scowling in the leather seat of the truck.  
"So uh, listen I'm just going to talk to Bobby for a while. You just help with the food and stuff. I'll find you as soon as the party starts, ok?" She didn't even wait for answer, parking the truck in the far back, the edge of the mountain only a few feet away. Felix took her time before going into the cabin, prolonging the inevitable. Staring down the mountain side, it suddenly cut off into a cliff a wide expanse of trees dwelling below. It was a long way down.

"Felix, hurry up!" Linda called from the porch before slamming the front door. Kicking a rock violently she dragged herself into the cabin. It was oddly clean inside, everything placed just so, with the barest decorations possible. Immediate dislike overtook her, she missed the cluttered store and the warmth it offered. This far too open. A perfect place for a party. She heard Linda in the next room, following the sound of her friend's voice. Past the door was the kitchen, a tall boy with blonde hair leaned against the table surrounded by two other boys. She knew the blonde was Bobby, vaguely knew one of the others. But chose to notice the copious amounts of alcohol piled up on the kitchen table.

"This is Felix, my friend. She said she'd help out with the party." Unable to hide the quick frown of dislike, one of the boys laughed at her face. Bobby nodded uninterested, his eyes solely for the blonde.

"Good, she can help make the food. Now, uh you can help me with the decorations." The dismissal in his voice grated on Felix's nerves, she didn't understand how Linda could like him. He oozed jerk. They left, Linda casting a look at Felix before leaving her alone. With two boys. Two boys she didn't know.

"Hey, I got to go now. I've got to go pick up the shit from Daniel's." The one that hadn't laughed made his retreat, staring at Felix for a moment who adamantly refused to notice anything but the box of beer.

"So you how do know Linda?" The boy leaned easily on the table, eye level with her. She noticed how short his nails were before looking at him casually. His sandy brown hair cut close to his head. She tried to remember where she'd seen him before, his face very familiar.

"We use to work together." She paused, not wanting to talk but he seemed the type that liked too. "So what I'm I suppose to do." He went to the fridge pulling out a pile of frozen food. Enough to feed at least fifty people. Well fuck this. Not only was it hot outside, but she was wearing a sweater and now she'd be in front of an oven for several hours baking pizza and shit.

"I'm Skyler by the way." She grunted in response, pulling out a pan to put mini pizza's on. The whole time he talked, trying to get her to respond. Which she did grudgingly all the way trying to recall where she'd seen him before. Pretty soon the table was piled with food, it became increasingly burnt as time went on. She had stopped caring after the first hour of cooking and cutting fruit. And one moment she was alone in the kitchen and suddenly she found herself surrounded by people and loud music.

She couldn't remember when the party started just that it was terribly hot and packed. Green eyes flitted around at the crowd of people, she had found a seat on the kitchen counter. So far no one had bothered her, she stuck to cup of water, pretending it was vodka if any asked. Linda hadn't even bothered to come find her like she said she would. Hot, she was hot. Pulling out a hairbow she shoved her hair into a bun. A little bored from the party. Sounds of cars pulling in and people climbing out reminded her there was an outside. Where it would be cool and less crowded. Slipping off the edge of the counter, she hurried past the people, past Skyler who was flirting heavily with a girl, and down the hall to the front door.

Cool air calmed the heat on her skin, on the far side of the porch she sat leaning her back on the house. She saw now how many people were coming to this party, it was packed with cars and people tumbling out of them. A roar of an engine as a couple of motorcycles parked in the yard. She was raised an eyebrow, it must have taken a lot of guts to drive them all the way up the mountain. In fact one of them looked...No it couldn't be. Was that the same bear riding the tricycle? Sure enough a group of very tall guys stalked to the house, one was wearing the same dark member's jacket. She couldn't make out what he looked like in the dark, except how very tall he was. His head brushed the top of the door way. Just as quick as they appeared they vanished into the confines of the house. Ah well at least she had someone to look for inside the house, not now though. She was just wanted to sit down and cool off.

That didn't last long before her phone was buzzing, Linda had sent her a message.

"where r u? Come to the living room." Annoyed at this, but having nothing else to do and curious to see what Linda wanted to trudged into back into the house. Passing by several rooms, she thought she caught site of the very tall guy. Only when she got into the living room did she realize that he was there, on the opposite side of the room of Linda talking to the other tall guys. Her vision was poor and she couldn't make out what he looked like, ah well she'd have time for that later.

"What." She said bluntly to her friend. Still trying to make out the guy with her blurred vision. He had longish black hair, she thought. Felix turned back to Linda looking annoyed herself.

"Well I couldn't find you, so I wanted to check to see if everything was okay." Felix softened for a moment, touched that Linda was concerned for her. Her gaze still constantly drawn to the tall guy, she stiffened suddenly. His face had turned to look at her, she thought, she couldn't be sure. She hated not having her glasses. Quick to make an escape before the man noticed her again, she gently patted Linda's arms.

"Thanks I'm okay, really." She tried to edge along the wall to the nearest door. But Linda was ready for her to go quite yet. Too afraid to glance back at the guy, Felix stood still as stone.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping out." She smiled, then her eyes flickered over Felix's shoulder. "Oh shit, hot guys heading this way." And that's when she became a wall. She rigidly turned her head to see who was heading their way. Three very tall guys, one of which she was sure was the bear on the tricycle. Breath stopped, she could feel them suddenly surrounding her. One of the tall ones with blonde hair leaned over to talk to Linda. The one she'd been noticing was awfully close to her, she could feel him hovering only inches away. Felix tried very hard to pretend she didn't exist, waiting for a chance to slip away. Eye casted down to the floor noticing he was wearing doc martens and rolled up jeans. A very peculiar fashion choice.

"Couldn't help but notice you across the room. I'm Chad by the way, and you lovely ladies are." The blonde man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, he was good looking Felix supposed, though not her type. He was almost too boyish looking, but judging by the amount of fluttering of Linda's eyes and her sudden change of position so that her breasts were bursting out she found him very attractive. Determined to put space between herself and the black haired man, Felix began to silently scoot away. Just as determined it seemed he followed suit. She was sure he was just adjusting to the sudden space made available, and nothing else.

"Linda." She said breathlessly before adding in a flatter tone, "That's Felix." Someone rumbled behind her, a low almost quiet rumbling that was deep with interest. She'd hoped it was someone's stomach growling. Still keeping still, Felix nodded. Her eyes darting to look at the guy next to her. She could only see his chest without looking up. And next to her was the other guy, effectively blocking her from escape. Trying to remain calm, Felix wasn't paying attention to what the conversation was. She just heard the other guy speak up, however the black haired one remind silent. A gaze flickered across her shoulder, she was sure he was just watching her. But then again she was very paranoid. Suddenly she found everyone looking at her. They'd obviously asked her something and were waiting to see what she had to say. She didn't disappoint.

"Potato." Immediately the color drained from her face. Why the fuck did she just say potato. Apparently they were all wonder the same thing. "I've got to make a phone call. I've got potatoes to make." Quickly turning around she accidently rammed into the black haired man's arm, rushing out an apology she fled from the scene. Up the nearest flight of stairs she found herself in a dark hallway, she could hear laughter all around. She was so embarrassed, and suddenly relieved to be away. The man had felt very warm, he had been too close for comfort. A window was propped open at the end of the hall, eager to cool down she found herself pressing against the cool glass while air blew through. A heat tugged at her stomach, someone was here. Not just someone. She turned to look at who it was. It was that man again. She saw him much clearer now, he was wearing rolled up blue jeans, a crisp white shirt tucked into his pants. Lean muscled arms folded across his chest, he was just watching.

Awkwardly stumbling up, she tried to make it past him. Somehow she already knew it would be pointless, he wasn't going to let her pass. She was almost by him when he slammed her against the wall. It wasn't painful but very unexpected. A rush of air escaped her lungs, she closed her eyes to calm down and gather her breath back. She felt him push closer, never saying one word to her. The sound of clothing shifted almost made her open her eyes, but she didn't. Maybe he'd go away. Several minutes passed before she decided to peek an eye open, what she hadn't been expecting was his face eye level with hers. Shocked that his face was this close to hers she found her wide open.

Unsure of what to do she stared back, avoiding the strange golden brown eyes of his. He was angular looking, with a thin flared nose, thick eyes and a thin almost cruel looking mouth. One side of it was curved upwards in a slight smirk. But he waited for her to finally turn her eyes back to his before his hands suddenly slid on her hips. That's when she realized he was kneeling down on his knees. All she had to do was kick him and then she could runaway. Yet she frozen. His strange eyes held her captive. Felix would hold a stare quite well, she didn't blink for a long time. He hands shifted upward a little, his fingers coming into contact with the side of her hips. His skin was warm, much warmer than she thought possible. Yet it wasn't unpleasant, she didn't find herself wanting to pull away. All the while his fingers gently kneading her skin. He seemed to be waiting for something, his breath tickled her forehead, neither one moving.

Without knowing why Felix sighed very softly, it seemed to waken him. For his hands started to shift upward all the way caressing her skin softly. She was far too frozen to blush, to respond to do anything, she couldn't stop looking into those oddly gold eyes. Even in the darkness they glowed softly, Felix terrible at reading people couldn't understand that strange glint in his eyes. All she knew was that a distant fear began to form in her. He was painfully slow, his large hands easily wrapped around her waist now, it wouldn't take much force at all for him to pick her up. Toss her over his shoulder and run off.

Yet he was waiting. Felix was sure of that, his fingers were now tracing the edge of her bra. Felix wanted to run, his sudden closeness to her chest woke her up. She was terrified of this man, of his oddly predatory face, hungry gold eyes and warm hands.

"Tom." A low growl emanated from the black haired man, he didn't even turn to face the blonde hair guy, Chad.

"What." Felix shivered at his voice, it was cold, laced with venom.

"Jean is about to fight some guy." It was obvious Chad didn't want to be here, he was several feet away, Felix turned a little to see what he was doing. She barely had time to register he was looking down when a hand jerked her chin back. Tom. He didn't look like a Tom, it was too normal, too simple. She felt his fingers bruise her face a little.

"Stay here." He commanded, she found herself glaring at him violently. Felix hated being told what to do, but at the same time she too afraid to disobey him. Well, disobey in front of him. He stayed for a moment, eyes flickering rapidly over her face. They narrowed once before releasing his hold on her jaw. It ached, but she refused to give into the pain. The two slipped down the stairs to stop some fight. Finally free of the golden gaze, Felix flexed her jaw, then blushed heavily still feeling the warmth his hands left behind on her stomach.

"Like hell I'm staying." Quick as a fox she snuck downstairs, everyone apparently was going to go watch the fight because there was hardly a crowd now. Slipping out the back down, careful to avoid where the loud noise was coming from just in case Tom noticed her. She didn't think he be very pleased to find out she was leaving, but why should she care? She didn't even know the guy. She eyed a truck a beginning to leave the party, without caring whose it was she joined the small group of people riding in the back. Scrambling awkwardly over the half drunk guy shouting some song. For a moment she spied Tom and Chad pulling the their friend back from the group. However Tom didn't notice her at all. She felt triumphant and sad at the same time. Sad to have left him behind which confused her.

It didn't matter anyway, tomorrow she'd go back to watching the shop. Wait for summer to be over she couldn't start class again. He'd probably go home with some bimbo, a pang of jealousy confused her. She fought it back down. Watching the night forest pass before her eyes, texting Linda that she was leaving, Felix suddenly found herself very glad that she hadn't stayed behind. And also very sure that she would see him again, but she didn't know why.


End file.
